Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 4 = 6x + 3$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(9x + 4) - 6x = (6x + 3) - 6x$ $3x + 4 = 3$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(3x + 4) - 4 = 3 - 4$ $3x = -1$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-1}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{3}$